


A Moment to Reflect

by JanetBrown711



Series: Ever After High Collection [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, I am but a humble simp for Darling and therefore I must write, Sword Lesbian, apple realizes she gay, bc the word be falling apart, but like-, i know this fandom is dead, i'm gay and emotional and I rewatched the series, so just take it-, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: No one will tell Apple who kissed her and it's driving her insane.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Series: Ever After High Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	A Moment to Reflect

Apple White didn't know what to think.

First, she had pleaded to Raven for forgiveness after freeing her mom- the fricking Evil Queen- from her mirror prison, then they had some fruit for dinner and the next thing Apple knew, she was passed out. Then, she heard a voice that sounded so familiar and yet so distant, then something press against her lips, but... nothing. She returned back into her darkness. Moments later, however, she heard another voice, far more clearer though she couldn’t make out what it was saying. It was smooth like silk and sweet as honey. Apple felt like the voice could ramble on and on for hours and she could lay here, half-conscious for hours. Then, someone kissed her. It was warm and sweet, and well- magical. 

Apple sat up, feeling instantly revived. She looked up and saw quite the floral arrangement around her. She spoke:

“What happened?” She looked around at all of her friends who were cheering happily. “Did Daring wake me up?” She batted her eyes and smiled at the prince. Immediately everyone’s faces fell. Apple glanced at Darling, who was right next to her, but neither of them said anything. Apple continued to look for someone who was going to answer, but noticed Raven was missing. After that, she rallied the troops, got on their dragons, and together they all stopped the Evil Queen. 

Apple was happy she had redeemed herself, but it seemed nobody was talking to her about who kissed her, not even Daring; he couldn’t even look her in the eyes anymore. Whenever she’d try to slip it into a conversation, Raven, Briar, and Goldie all quickly changed the subject. All she wanted was an honest answer. She was starting to not even care if it was Daring anymore, heck, she’d be willing to accept it was Dexter or even Sparrow at this point; the question was egging at her constantly to the point where her grades were starting to slip, which was most unlike her. 

One thing that she did notice in her Damsel in Distressing class was that Darling Charming had stopped talking to her. Instead, she chatted with Rosabella and Raven, which made sense, they were her two closest friends, but Apple felt something rise within herself she had never felt before. It was a burning sensation in her chest whenever she saw her laugh at one of Rosa’s jokes or when she whispered something in Raven’s ear. Apple didn’t have a clue what it was; she had never felt anything like it before.   
So... Great.

New emotions, friends who wouldn’t give her a clear answer about anything, and an even unclearer destiny than when Raven had decided against hers.   
Apple’s inner funk had gotten so bad she had hardly noticed when it started to snow outside in the middle of summer. It was nice to have a break from classes of course, but she couldn’t find it within herself to watch as Duchess and Justine show off their ice dancing skills. Instead, she sat at one of the outside tables and drank warm apple cider (you’d think she’d have a thing against apples after being poisoned by one but you’d be wrong, she loved them). She sat there sipping tiredly, and got so lost in thought she hadn’t noticed the person sitting next to her until they spoke. 

“Hey Apple, how’re you doing?” It was Darling Charming. Apple nearly fell out of her seat in surprise. 

“H-hi Darling. Wh-what’s up?” Apple cursed herself internally, not expecting to be that surprised by her presence. Darling’s laugh relaxed her.   
“I noticed you sitting alone and thought you might like some company,” She said sweetly. 

“You’re too kind,” Apple felt her face flush, which caused her to look away. 

“It’s really nothing,” Darling said, slight concern in her voice. Apple went back to sipping her cider in silence. Neither said a word, though they kept glancing at each other and sometimes making eye contact, which Apple would break instantly. 

Darling sighed. “Look Apple... I’m afraid I haven’t- none of us, really- been forward with you. We haven’t told you who kissed you because we were afraid how you’d react,” she explained. 

“And what good has that done me? I’ve practically driven myself as mad as a hatter trying to figure it out,” Apple groaned before gasping and covering her mouth. “I’m sorry- that was so rude, I’m-”

“No, no. Don’t be sorry Apple, it’s okay,” Darling smiled softly and touched her hands and brought them down. Apple felt her face flush again. The princess could only nod. 

“We know how important your destiny is to you, we just- we didn’t want to hurt you... But I can see now that it’s clear we failed,” Darling sighed and looked away. It became clear to Apple that ‘we’ was becoming a loose term. 

“Look, if it was Sparrow Hood, I’ll accept it with time but-”

“It was me, Apple.”

Apple blinked. 

“I’m sorry- did you say-”

“It was me.” Darling looked Apple in the eyes. 

“I-i... I don’t understand, y-you’re a princess, you take Damsel-in-Distressing with me” Apple looked away. “I-i need to sit down.”

“Apple, you are sitting,” Darling put a hand on her shoulder, before realizing what she was doing and pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, I should give you space- I should’ve let Raven do it,” Darling cursed herself. 

“No, no. It’s... I want you to stay,” Apple said. Darling blinked. 

“Anything you need,” Darling said and Apple felt her heart skip a beat. Apple went back to her cider. 

“S-so it was you? You kissed me and... it worked?” She said. Darling nodded. 

“I don’t know why but, I just got this... feeling inside- like... like it was destiny,” She said. 

“I think I felt that too,” Apple nodded. 

“You did? How?” Darling tilted her head a little. 

“I don’t know how, but I could tell when you were close- I got this feeling in my chest and I could hear a voice- your voice- and it just... it felt... right,” Apple said. Darling smiled a little. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who felt that way,” Darling scratched the back of her neck. Apple laughed a little, marveling at how the swave and daring Darling Charming could ever be such a nervous flirt. Darling had been such a tease and playful spirit at the Dragon Games that seeing her like this made her chuckle. 

“So... what does this mean?” Apple asked. “We might be- we probably are... destined for each other. I don’t think this has ever happened before,” Apple said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. 

“There’s never been a blonde Snow White before either,” Darling shrugged, which made Apple chuckle. 

“That is true,” She nodded. She looked at Darling, and began noticing little things she hadn’t before; the way her nose scrunched when she was thinking, the way her blue eyes always looked so sharp and intense, her expertly done makeup that made even Apple a little jealous, and the little dimple on her left cheek. 

“You’re really beautiful Darling,” Apple said. Darling looked back at her. 

“You’re quite the same, Apple.” The way Darling said her name felt much more special and different than the thousands of times she had heard it before. It was like it meant something to her- which it clearly did: it was destiny.

Destiny. 

Apple was destined to be with Darling. 

Apple liked... girls. 

“Does Daring know?” Apple asked, not wanting to fully delve into that _quite_ yet. “I-i feel like I’ve given him the short end of the stick here.”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself, it’s not something you can change,” Darling rested a hand on Apple’s shoulder again. “Besides, I wouldn’t be worried. He’s been hanging out with Rosabella a lot since you two have been split. I think he’ll be fine,” Darling said. 

“That’s good, he deserves someone nice like her,” Apple sipped her cider. 

“I always had a feeling you two weren’t destined. Daring was always so- I don’t know how to put this nicely... full of himself? It makes sense he’s now being drawn to Rosabella,” Darling said. “I love him and all, he is my older brother after all, but I think he could definitely learn a thing or two from her.”

Apple nodded. “I-i guess looking back I sorta knew it too. I mean, I never once felt anything between us. There’s always been so much social pressure for us to get together and yet we never have. It makes so much sense looking back,” Apple chuckled. 

“Life’s funny that way,” Darling laughed along. “Hindsight is 20/20 after all.” Apple nodded. 

“Yeah...” Apple said. Looking back, she had noticed her lack of connection with Daring, but she also noticed other connections. There were so many friendships in the past she was now starting to question. Briar, Ashlyn, Raven... at one point or another as she looked back now she could almost see how maybe she had thought there had been a little more than she originally thought, especially with Briar. 

When she had awoken she had asked if Daring had awoken her right in front of Darling's face. Apple internally facepalmed- she was an idiot and a rude one at that.

“You having one of those ‘oh shoot- did I have a crush on all of my childhood best friends’ moments?” Darling elbowed her. “Because if so, that’s quite relatable. I’ve known I’ve liked girls since I was thirteen and I’m still realizing every day.”

“You got me there,” Apple laughed. 

“Just relax, take your time to digest it all. I know it isn’t exactly how you planned out your whole future, but... I still hope you can be happy with it,” Darling said. 

“Thanks, Darling,” Apple smiled softly. Now, it was Darling’s turn to return the favor of looking into her eyes and examining her face. Apple felt herself blush.

“You have beautiful eyes,” Darling said. She was pretty sure she had said that before, but the way Darling’s intense blue eyes were looking at her so delicately and somehow so softly had Apple not even caring. 

“Thank you...” Apple felt herself leaning in. “You’re too kind.”

“I could never be too kind,” Darling smiled a little, leaning in too. 

“You’re too charming then,” Apple smirked. 

“That’s the family legacy for you, damsels falling at our heels,” Darling leaned in even more and the two princesses shared another sweet, tender, and all-around magical kiss in the snow on a magical summer afternoon.


End file.
